


First Date

by TauntedOctopi



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, First Dates, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23734258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TauntedOctopi/pseuds/TauntedOctopi
Summary: Wall Market dancer Pandora didn't think the Third Class Soldier, Roche, was being serious when he asked her on a date.Apparently, he was.Smut for the sake of establishing a relationship.
Relationships: Roche (Final Fantasy VII Remake) /Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [butteredbandits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/butteredbandits/gifts).



> Listen I love that blonde himbo and there's not enough content. So. Here's some. Inspired by an amazing commission from butteredbandits, who I'm gifting this to.

He was back again, though this time, he was leaning against his motorcycle in the alleyway that backed onto the club.

Pandora was used to men taking a shine to her. She wasn't, however, used to having her own favorites.

The club she worked in was middle market, at least on the outside. It wasn't uncommon to see the odd Turk or even Third Class Soldier on occasion. Most just paid for a dance, someone to pour them drinks, occasionally just sit in their laps and pretend to be amused while they talked. 

Whether she went further depended on the customer. She was notoriously picky with those more... Special... Clients.

He'd been surprisingly pleasant company, though. Hadn't asked for anything beyond some company. She had been surprised he had chosen her, until she realised he was too embarrassed to ask her for what he actually wanted. 

She didn't push it, though. Turned out he actually wasn't bad company. Loud, a bit obnoxious, not the standard Soldier type. He made her laugh, tipped the house generously on his way out, and didn't try to grab her ass without at least asking. 

Seeing him back again was unsurprising; her place was popular. One of the less trashy Wall Market establishments. Seeing him standing as if waiting for someone, that was surprising. 

"Roche?" she liked his name. It was strange. Different. 

"Pretty sure I asked you to meet me." he shrugged. 

She was surprised by that, too. 

"I thought you were kidding." 

"I wasn't." 

He had asked her on a date when he had left. That had thrown her; she didn't DO dates, not outside the club, not when she was known as a Wall Market girl. It made her unappealing as date material. 

She had been so surprised she had said yes, thinking he had just been teasing. 

Apparently he really hadn't been. 

"I'll pick you up when you're done tomorrow." he had said. 

And here he was, out of uniform this time, dressed down in jeans and a leather jacket that still somehow suited him, long blonde hair windswept as ever. 

She felt a little under dressed; the sequin dress she wore in the club was stuffed into her messenger bag, traded for a plain tank top and high waisted jeans. Comfortable and practical. 

"I... Would have dressed better if I -" 

"Thought I wasn't going to stand you up?" Roche raised an eyebrow, smirking. 

"Well... Yeah." she admitted. 

"Why would I do something so rude?" he seemed genuinely surprised. 

She shrugged. Figured she may as well explain. Give him a chance to bail out. 

"Wall Market girls aren't exactly dating material. We're dancers. Entertainers. Sex workers, some more so than others, but still... You don't exactly see many of us getting dates for real." 

He blinked. 

"That's a stupid reason not to ask a girl out. So. You still want to go?" 

Surprised, she nodded, stepped towards the motorcycle to climb on behind him. 

"Yeah.. Yeah, I do." 

\---

Pandora haphazardly kicked the door to her small apartment in Sector Seven shut behind them, barely paying attention to anything but the man kissing her. It was shabby, two rooms - a main room and bathroom - but it was hers, and it was home. And currently had an extra, very welcomed, occupant. 

Roche might be a little overdramatic, he might be Shinra, but damn, could the boy kiss. He pressed her against the door, lifting her up slightly so that they could kiss comfortably. 

She pushed him backwards to the bed, climbed into his lap, unzipping his leather jacket and smirking when she was met with his bare chest rather than a shirt of some kind. 

"No shirt?" she asked, curious. Had he been expecting this? She wasn't sure how to feel about that. 

"Not for whatever reason you're thinking of." he shook his head quickly, "hard to find anything that fits. Uncomfortable to ride in." 

That made sense, he was reasonably broad shouldered, the typical Soldier build. 

She ran her fingers across his chest, touching solid muscle, fine blonde hair. 

"See something you like?" he teased, laughing. 

She smiled. She liked how dramatic he was. How calm and blase. It was easy to relax with him. 

"Oh, a lot of things." she agreed, running her fingers through his long, blonde hair, pulling him into another kiss. His tongue licked its way into her mouth, hands exploring her body lazily.

They kissed for a while, just enjoying the sensation of their mouths molded together. Finally, she moved from his lap to strip off her jeans and top, gently pushing him backwards onto the bed with one hand while the other found the zip of his pants. 

"What are you -? Oh!" his question seemingly answered itself when her hand wrapped around his already hardening cock, stroking him gently. His mako blue eyes fell closed, teeth sinking into his lower lip as she licked him slowly from base to tip. 

He was nice and thick, not too big, a little above average, but that was to be expected. The mako exposure did things to Soldier's bodies. 

With a little hum of approval, she leaned in, lightly sucking on the tip of his cock until he moaned. He was vocal, she noticed, and she liked that. A lot. She loved when men made sound, weren't afraid to vocalise their pleasure. 

"So pretty," she purred softly, licking and kissing along his length again, "such a pretty boy.." 

He moaned again, fingers curling into her thick dark hair, trying to guide her mouth back to his cock. Smirking, she obliged, taking him deep into her mouth, sucking gently. She liked the slightly salty taste of him, the thickness of him in his throat. 

He bucked up into her mouth; if she hadn't been expecting it, she might have choked. Instead, she relaxed her throat, took him deeper, licked her way back from base to tip again, stopping to lick at the beads of precum forming. 

"Pretty and you taste good," she looked up at him, feeling a rush of heat between her thighs at the way he was watching her, eyes sparkling with lust. "Maybe I'll keep you." 

He managed to laugh, a ragged moan tearing from his throat. 

"And what about you? Going to let me have a taste? Or do I just get brownie points for offering?" 

He definitely got points for offering, but curiosity overtook her. 

"Hmm.. I think that could be arranged." Giving his cock one last lick, she stood up so they could trade places, discarding her jade green bra on the way. 

Rough fingers stroked her thighs, parted them, rubbed her through the lace of her panties.  
She was almost proud of how soaked the material was, just from sucking him. 

He slid them down, pressed an open mouthed kiss to her inner thigh, then leaned in to lick at her. 

What he lacked in finesse, he made up for in enthusiasm; he licked at her as if she were the sweetest thing he had ever tasted, plunged his fingers inside her and curled them until she screamed. 

His fingers, tongue and beard were soaked, but he didn't care. It had been a while since the Soldier had been with someone, and he was intent on making sure she enjoyed every moment just as much as he did. Like most who came from Shinra's Soldier program, he had an ego, a slight smug streak that demanded to be fed. 

"Please!" she begged as another gush of wetness soaked him. Was that her second release, or her third? He hadn't been counting, and she had lost count after the first. 

Smirking, he removed his lips from her swollen clit and looked up at her. He hadn't expected her to be so messy when she came, but hell, he wasn't complaining. 

"Hm?" he wiped his mouth, still smirking. 

"If you don't put this -" her hand gave his cock a gentle squeeze, "inside me, I swear to the Planet..." 

He laughed. 

"Yes, ma'am." he moved up, kissing his way up her navel to her throat as he went, finally dragging her into another deep kiss. She could taste herself on his tongue, but didn't care. He could probably taste himself on her, too. 

Without breaking the kiss, he lined himself up, slid into her with ease. She was so wet that he slid into her fully in one thrust. 

"Knife into butter," he muttered, and she laughed, then whined at what the movement did to her lower half. 

Propping himself up on one elbow, his other hand settled on her hip, wrapping her leg around his waist. He pressed deeper, grinding into her slowly. Both let out soft groans of approval. 

Her hand trailed through his hair, twisting blonde strands around her fingers with a small smile on her face. 

"You going to fuck me properly, pretty boy?" 

He smirked. "One day I'm gonna take that as an insult." 

"But you are," she shook her head, "so pre-" 

He cut her off with a sharp snap of his hips, tearing a surprised moan from her. 

"My turn." 

He was surprisingly rough, each thrust deeper and harder than the last, burying his face in her shoulder to muffle the loud moans he made. 

She pulled on his hair, and he moaned again. 

"You're so loud," she giggled, "I love it." 

He didn't respond, just held her tighter, his pace getting more and more erratic. Internally thanking his stamina when it came to multiple rounds, he moved his face from her throat to look at her. 

"'m gonna cum," he moaned, voice low, huskier than usual. "where-?" 

She grabbed his hand, ran it across her inner arm, where the small lump of her birth control implant could be felt. 

"Wherever you want.." she loved the feeling of someone finishing inside her, rarely let anyone do it, but he felt so good, stretching and filling her in all the right ways. 

His hand reached between them and rubbed at her still swollen nub as his pace picked up; they reached their peak together, her tightening around him and milking every drop of hot, thick release from his aching cock. 

He slowed his bucking hips to an almost halt, grinding into her gently as he caught his breath. 

"Is it true what they say about Soldiers?" she asked, curious, and admittedly exceptionally turned on by the feeling of his release inside her, the fact that he hadn't pulled out. 

"Depends which bit." he brushed his hair from his eyes, smirking. 

"The bit about stamina." 

"Oh. Oh, yeah. Give me a couple of minutes and we can keep going." he moved to pull out of her, but she wrapped her leg around his waist, keeping him there. 

"Just.. Stay like this then." 

He gave her a very, very lustful gaze. 

"Didn't think you'd be the type who likes to cockwarm." not that he was complaining. She was nice and warm around him. 

"Mm, but you feel so good." 

He groaned as he felt himself start to harden again. 

"Fuck," he muttered, "you're going to ruin me." 

She grinned, dragged him into a kiss before she rolled them so she was on top. 

"Oh, I hope not. I'd rather like to keep you around for a while." Pandora teased, sighing when she felt him harden fully inside her. 

"Mm, ride me nicely and maybe I'll let you."  
The blonde grinned, leaned back against the pillows and let her take over. 

"Like this?" she asked as she moved slowly. His hands ran from her hips up her sides, squeezing her breasts before returning to her hips. 

"Mm, like that." 

Her arousal and his release made her perfectly slick, letting him get nice and deep with minimal effort. 

They took it slower the second time, eventually she collapsed onto his chest, exhausted and feeling like jelly after another intense release.  
He held her close to his chest, kissed her as he bucked up into her, once again emptying himself inside her warmth. 

"So," he said, once they had both recovered, blankets wrapped around their naked, tangled bodies, "do I get a second date?" 

His eyes sparkled with mischief. 

"Mm, I definitely think you've earned it... More than a second date, actually." she mumbled, fingers trailing through the dirty blonde hair on his chest. 

"Good to hear," his arms tightened round her, "can we start with breakfast in the morning?" 

She gave him a gentle, exhausted smile. 

"Yeah... You know what? That sounds lovely." 

He grinned at her, stroked her hair, watched her fade into exhausted bliss. He hadn't had a serious relationship since he'd ranked. Hopefully, she would be the end of that lonely streak.

Exhausted himself, he faded into his own blissed out slumber.


End file.
